The Untold Truth
by Elements
Summary: A Short One-shot fic about Jou telling someone he likes that he likes them. Slight Yaoi paring inside, character death
1. Default Chapter

Wind: THIS IS OUR FIRST YU-GI-OH STORY!!!  
  
Water: Calm down or u will scare them away before they have even read the story.  
  
Fire: Wind needs lots of help.  
  
Wind: I DO NOT!!!  
  
Water: Anyways as wind said this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh story but not my first fan fiction story. I have written a few others. One problem I have is I make my chapters a little short. Like 700 words short. I will try to fix that in this one.  
  
Fire: This is a simple short little one shot to get a chance to see what people think of our writing.  
  
Wind: I KNOW!!!! Lets FORCE!! Someone from the show to make them do the warning and disclaimer.  
  
Water: Ahhh.... How about not. If my writing is good and I make more stories then I will force people to do it but for not fire is all on u.  
  
Fire: Figures.. Warning this story has a Character Death *Wind: WHAT U NEVER TOLD ME THAT* *Water: Shut up* anyway as I was saying. This story has a Character Death, is antagonistic, and does have slight reference to Yaoi Seto/Jou. This is a dark and sad story *Water: I hope! That's what I'm aiming for*.  
  
Wind: WARNING Water is NOT THE BEST SPELLER THERE IS!!! If u see any problems please feel free to notify us.  
  
Fire: Disclaimer: We do not own anything from the Yu-Gi-Oh show or corporation.  
  
Wind + Water: WE HOPE U ENJOY!  
  
*action* "Speech" 'Thought'  
  
The Untold Truth  
  
(* AN: Water: I know it's a bad title, but I couldn't think of anything else)  
  
(Jou point of view)  
  
I didn't really think that it would come down to this. I mean I knew that there may have been some chance that this could happen, but I never thought that I would actually do it.  
  
*Jou takes another step closer to the platform*  
  
'Why did you have to hate me so much? Why did you make such a big commotion about it? You made everyone hate me. I just wanted to be with you. I know that it was probably asking for a bit too much. Heh especially from you, but I still thought that maybe there was a chance that you could and would return the feeling that I had for you, but that was never to happen.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
I was staring at you, but that really wasn't off of par from the usual. I'm not sure that you noticed me. At times I swear you saw me and that when I would blush or turn my head away and act like I was doing something else. I knew that you would have seen through my little act to try and throw you off. You would rarely later ask me what I was doing and I would come up with my usually answer.  
  
"What were you looking at?" you ask coldly not a big surprise there. "What's it to ya"(*AN: Does he say ya I'm not really sure but it sound like him plz answer me in review ty.*) "Nothing" was your simple answer "Yea, so then why were you looking at me after" I knew I had him there but.. "Nothing. Kind of like what you are" That hurt.A lot. I turn and walk away as fast as I could because I didn't want him to see that he got what he wanted.  
  
After I got out of his sight I ran to the closest bathroom closed the door and made sure no one was in there before I slide down the wall and began to cry. I tried my hardest not to let any of it out, but that was a losing battle.  
  
I heard the door open and saw Yugi walk in  
  
He asked me, "Hey what's wrong Jou" "Nothin Yug I shouldn't be upset about it" I lied because I didn't want him involved.  
  
I knew that he got involved things would get out of hand and that is the last thing that I need right now. I need to get in myself together and go to next class.  
  
"Yug, would ya leave me alone for a little bit and I come back to class k" I ask "Ok Jou I will leave you alone for a little bit" After saying that Yugi left the bathroom leaving me to try to collect himself. It only took me about 2 min before he went back to class that he was late for because of the incident in the hall.  
  
Yugi was a bit nerves about why I was not telling why I was in the bathroom crying. He thinks that it is odd that I would not tell anyone of our friends what my problem is. But decided that he knows that I will be able to work out what ever problem I has.  
  
I may have seemed better but inside it was worse. It was so hard for me to even enter the room because I had to see the one who rejected him. What made things worse is that I sat right behind him. I didn't even know if I could last through the day.  
  
As the last period bell rang I got to my locker as fast as I could because I was suppose to meet the gang at the arcade. When I got to my locker and opened it I almost didn't even see it ,but noticed that there was note. My first thoughts were that it was Yugi or one of my friends trying to make him feel better. As I look at the note I noticed the writing was extremely nice. This eliminate Tristan I knew that his handwriting was almost as bad a my own and I cut Yugi out because it was to well written for it to be from him  
  
This left Ryou and Tea, I knew that the writing was not Ryou's type so that left Tea, but as I read I notices that it wasn't from her. It was from the one who had already hurt me today. He wanted to meet me in the park.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
'I never should have gone there. I knew that there was no way there was going to be anything good coming from this, but I though that in the park alone with him may have been the chance he was looking for to tell him how he felt'  
  
*Jou takes another step closer to the platform this time there was a wind blowing and he enjoyed it for all he could*  
  
~Flash Back *again*~  
  
I made my way to the park and didn't see anyone or anything. At first I was crushed because he must have made that note just to make me come to the park were there would be no one there to meet me.  
  
I heard the sound of bushes rustling and went over to look into them. Arms suddenly reached out and grabbed me pulling me into the bush. I wouldn't have mind if two things were different. One being I knew the person pulling me into the bushes and two being that there weren't thorns on the bushes. (An: Wind: That would hurt! Water: stop interrupting my story)  
  
Having just got cut marks on me body I looked up to see who pulled me in. It was him all right. I pulled away from his grasp only to find he was to strong. Staring into his eyes I asked his captor "Why".  
  
"I want to know why you were not in class right away and why you ran from me after we had our debate."  
  
I was trying my hardest to hold my anger and not tell him the reasons, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer There was silence and I just kept staring in his eyes which made my control snap.  
  
" I. I left because I couldn't take what you said" I whispers barely capable of hearing. "Why? we get into fights all the time I have never seen you respond that bad before" getting upset with me "I... I . I cant tell you why" I says softly " I have a right to know!" HE was getting angry and would not tolerate my covered answers. "I like you ok!!!" I said getting angrier by the second " THAT'S WHY I TOOK WHAT YOU SAID SO BADLY" Guys thinks 'There was no way that Jou could like me. All I did to Jou was insult him and degrade him. How could he like him. "WELL I DON"T LIKE YOU JOU!!"  
  
My poor weakened heart shattered that very second. I felt my world spinning I didn't know what to do. I tried to regain control, but that failed miserable. My sprit was broken I was not sure I could go on anymore.  
  
I looked into his eyes one more time before the guy pushed me out of the thorny bushes which resulted in my back landing on a rock. (*AN: Wind *holding bat* OH come here im going to kill him. Fire: Stop interrupting *takes bat and hits Wind on the head* Wind: @_@)  
  
I winced in pain, but tried not to show it. Luckily I didn't. I didn't want to give this insensitive jerk his satisfaction. I got up despite the pain in my back went home. When get got there I finally got one good turn of luck. My dad wasn't home. So I went into my room and started to cry on my bed. i kept crying till I was fast asleep.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
' I knew what was to come in the following days. Though I didn't think they would happen to early and so fast'  
  
*Jou finally reaches the platform and looks around to see the city.*  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
The next day when I got to school most of the girls were whispering to each other as I passed and a group of guys tried beating me up. They were stopped by Tristan, Ryou, and Mia. Tea and Yugi were helping me off the ground and getting to class.  
  
I notice that Tristan was a little reluctant to help, but I was grateful for all of my friends. I was confused thought by the reason to why the guys were attacking me.  
  
I foundmy answer and I didn't like it. I found little paper notices on the ground with a picture of me. On the top it said JOU'S GAY below there was a list of insults. Sure enough when I passed a hall I saw that the person I once liked was passing out the flyers. My already broken heart just disappeared right there. My whole day was filled with girls talking behind my back and my friends having to help me to classes and out. Luckily I always had a class with one. My worse class was the last one were I had to sit behind the person I liked, but wouldn't like me back.  
  
As I sat there I looked off into space. Not caring who said what to me or what happened I was gone. There was no more Jou anymore just an empty shell. The guy looked back and had a smug grin on his face because he knew he had broken Jou. After school I didn't go to were I would meetmy friends instead I left them all a message from my house and went to the top of one the highest building in the city.  
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
'And now I'm here looking down at the city as though I own it.' I could barely see it, but there was a clustered group of people at the bottom of the building. I knew who they were. It was my friends and people from school. As I stood there I took out 6 notes a put them all on the ground. I had written them rather fast so they were not that long, but they got there message out and that's all that matters  
  
I heard a door open and turned around to see the gang and him. Yugi, Tea, Mia, and Ryou asked what I was doing. I didn't reply Tristan came toward me but I took another step back. He stopped know there wasn't much room left for me. Now it was his turn. Kaiba came toward me telling me to come down and stop this nonsense. I ignored him because he was the one person who cased all of this. This is his entire fault. The only person I did realize and heard was Serinity. She asked me "Joey please stop. Come down here big brother you can't do this you can't leave me. Remember the promise you made you still haven't finished it and you always keep them" She was crying and I felt a large amount of guilt wash over me, but I knew this was the only way.  
  
I look at them all and say one worry "Sorry"  
  
They all made a dash to me but it was too late.  
  
I close my eyes a leaned back feeling the wind past by me I look up to see them all the looking at me and crying even Kaiba was. This was the one time I was sad for what I had done, but I knew it was for the best. The wind gets faster and I can hear a lot of people gasp in shock at seeing me. I can hear people crying on the ground sad for what is happening. I see people looking away not wanting to see. I keep getting close and close. I close my eyes before it happens and the darkness consumes me..  
  
A lot of people came to funeral. The gangs went and both Kaiba's. All of the Wheelers went to it which Jou's mom found out that there dad was abusing him and he went to jail. Each person said there good buys. And when Kaiba came up to the stand to say a speech it took everyone by shock. I'm still sad that Jou's gone but I know he is watching over us.  
  
Mia's Speech "I wanted to thank Jou for all of the help he gave me. Even when I was shutting my self off from the out side he worked he hardest to help me. Even when I was in risk of being hurt he came to help me out. Jou I will never forget you and what you have done for me. You have showed me that being alone is not important and that I should have friends. I want to thank you for being one of them.  
  
Jou's letter to Mia "Mia I want to thank you for all the help you have given us and I want you to never give up and never think you alone."  
  
Ryou's speech "I knew Jou from the beginning of the Duelist Island tournament and from when I first meet him I knew he was a good person. He may have been clumsy and out of it at times, but that is how he was. He would always being in laughs to our group. I know he had issues and I was there for him. I feel for him and wish and hope that he is in a better place watching over us now.  
  
Jou's letter to Ryou "Ryou thanks for all the time you listen to me when the other would not. It helped a lot more then it seems"  
  
Tea's Speech "Jou was not the brightest light there is, but he knew what it was to be a friend. He would help each on of us in his own uniqe way. He would always understand what we were talking about when we joking with him. He was a friend who you only wish you could have. I know that if I would have seen the signs I would have done my best to help him, but he wanted it this way. He wanted to deal with it I his own way. Jou I want you to know that no one will be able to take you place in how to act or what you do I hope you are in a far better place now.  
  
Jou's letter to Tea "Tea I want to thank your for all the friendship you showed me. You showed me that I could rely on friend to get me though anything"  
  
Tristan's speech "Jou you were the best bud I could have ever had. You have been there with me for such a long time that I could saw with pride that you were my like my brother. No one should have gone through all of the things that you had to. I knew what happened to you yet you still managed to come out with a smile and great attitude. You will be missed by everyone jou.  
  
Jou's letter to Tristan "Tristan I want to thank you for being my best bud. You helped me all the time my dad was drunk"  
  
Yugi's speech "I first meet Jou when he was trying to bully on me, but in a short time he became a close friend. At that time I knew that he had hope of become so much more. He never did anything though so he never got what he could have earned. I know Jou was a great friend. He would try to help when he could and was never to shy to ask for it. He was a friend who you could rely on at all times and never have to worry will turn his back on you. Jou I wish you were still here with us now.  
  
Jou's letter to "Yugi I want to thank you for making me believe. That you for making me believe that there is hope for other and making me believe that other can change."  
  
Serenity's speech "Jou was my big brother and he was the best one that anyone could ever have. When I was having my vision problems Jou learned a whole new game got into a tournament and won me the money I needed for my operation. I could never express my gratitude for that. When I was scared to get my operation Jou risked his favorite card just to try and get to me in time for my operation. He was my beacon of hope and I will always remember him as the best big brother there ever is.  
  
Jou's letter to Serenity "Serenity I want to thank you for being the best and most kind sis out there. I'm so sorry I can't take you back to the beach but I know my friends will continue were I have failed"  
  
Kiaba's speech "I meet Jou in school, but didn't see the true side of him till I meet him during the duelist kingdom tournament were I never game him a break. I would insult him at what he did. Try to prove that he was never as good as me. Only to see at the very end he was far better then I have ever imagined. He wasn't selfish he would help other people before dealing with his own. He was a great big brother and a terrific friend. Jou im sorry for all the insults and derading thing I have said to you. You were never bad you were good even better then me. And I'm sorry that I said no to what you said in the park. I wish you were back so I could tell you that."  
  
Jou's letter to Kaiba "Kiaba I will never forget you. I loved you and I still do and I always will never forget that and never forget me"  
  
~END~  
  
Water: YEY THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE WRITIN IN A STORY I also know the letters and speech were a little off but o well I still think that they were good. Please forgive bad spelling and grammar  
  
Wind: *crying* the ending was so sad.  
  
Fire: This is a depressing story  
  
Water: I know I have a lot of sad stories. DOES THAT MEAN IM DEPRESED  
  
Fire: wouldn't surprise me.  
  
Water: I hope you enjoyed my story. I'm glad that im back in my writing phase. I was out of it for about a year, but if the reviews are good I will gladly make another story.  
  
Im planning on making either a Holiday one Egyptian one Or Vampire one In review if you want me to continue to write plz tell me what one you want me to make I will be working on it.  
  
PLZ REVIEW IM REALLY NEED YOUR OPINIONS. 


	2. Only a update, but very important

Wind: Only a update how sad...  
  
Water: Yea Yea. Anyways I just want my audience to know how much I appreciate their reviews.  
  
Fire:*only sees one person*  
  
Wind: Yea well one counts! I REALLY WANT TO THANK ARROWSPHEAR!  
  
Water: Yea it does and that review alone is the reason I will continue to write my stories. I just need some help. I'm going to make a fic that will have yaoi in it and I have a few ideas.  
  
The stories my be about  
  
Ancient Egypt  
  
Vampire ?  
  
Or Holiday  
  
Parings you can ask for a few as but not that the main one will most likely be Seto/Jou. It may start as something else but I will end with Seto/Jou.  
  
Water: Anyways I really want people to at least give me a idea if not I can pick on my own, but I want to what the people want to come on and give me some more direct choices.  
  
Wind: Please read and give us some ideas *starts to beg* Fire:*watches winds sad attempt to get people to help* that's sad.  
  
Water: Lastly I my and this is just a may do sequel to my The Untold Truth story. I'm feeling I my do it through the eyes of the gang and Seto.  
  
Water: OK ARROWSPHEAR YOU ARE LIKE MY SUPER HERO! I want to thank you so much for telling me that I only got singed reviews. I fixed the problems so anyone can give me a review so I hope I will get more.  
  
Also my next story will be a squeal to The Untold Truth and I feel like dedicating it to ArrowSphear for all the help. THANKS SO MUCH ARROW! 


End file.
